Her Smile, His Realisations
by RubbyAnn
Summary: That sunshine smile of hers made him realize his true feelings for her.But will that feeling be enought to actually make him confessed?Preview: "W-well we are still friends right?" "Ezekiel Zick, we are more than friends now!" Sweet one-shot.


Hi, this is my 1st time posting,so...hope you and enjoy! And sry bout the cheesy title,can't realy think of anything else!

* * *

><p>The long and deadly battle is finally over, but something in Zick's heart is still unsolved.<p>

**[During the preparations for the battle]**

"That's enough for today, you are improving, Zick."

Zick scratches his head and smiled a goofy smile. "Thanks, Timothy."

"Alright now, you better go home, don't forget that your mother is still waiting for you at home."

"Okay, I'm gonna go and get Elena. Bye, Timothy.

He walks to the other side of the ancient armory where the Keepers usually train.

"Elena…Elena! Let's go home." Zick shouted.

"Hey! Are you looking for your little girlfriend? I thought she was on babysitting duty today. Poor potato nose, with Bombolo for a monster, she will never get a rest." Teddy laughed.

"Oh right, I totally forgotten about that." Zick laughs awkwardly and scratches his head. "I guess I'm just too use to her being around me all the time."

"Was that a love confession? Ha-ha. I guess the rumors are true, you two are in love with each other. "teased Teddy.

"What? Who said that?"

"Ha-ha! It's nothing. See you later, Lover boy."

"Hey! Come back here! "

**On his way home…**

_I wonder if Elena is at home. _

_I wonder if what Teddy said is true…._

_Do we look that much like a couple? I guess we do look great together…..Wait! What am I thinking? We are just best friends. Ugh, I'm going crazy, I should just go home and get some rest._

_(_Giggling sound)

He turned his to find where the sound was coming from. It was from Elena's window. She is laughing while playing with Bimbolo.

Bimbolo tightly in her hands, she lifted the little monster high in the air and gave him a fond smile.

_It's that smile again. That sunshine smile. _

_Maybe I am in love with her. _

_But…..maybe I'm just confused. _

Zick's face is red with embarrassment and maybe, a bit of happiness. But he quickly straightens his face and walked into his house, hoping no one notices.

After that day, Zick just couldn't get that question out of his head.

_Do I love her? And If I do, what about her? Does she like me too?_

It was driving Zick crazy. No matter how many times he thinks about it, he still can't get an answer out of himself. Until that day….

**[The day of the battle]**

"Help! Help! Zickkkk!"

"Elena!"

Elena was hanging onto one of the ropes left of the wooden bridge in the Suspended City. But the rope she was holding on to was getting thinner and thinner. Any minute now, she could fall into the busy streets beneath them.

"Elena, try to take hold of-f-f my hand-d-d"

Tears were streaming down the orange-headed girl's face. But she was still trying…trying to smile.

_That smile again. Even with tears, she is still trying to smile That Smile. Elena's smile._

Right that minute, Zick finally got his answer, and he got it hard! Images, memories and words were flooding through his head.

_The first time they met._

_Their first adventure together._

_Every time she hugged him, that special feeling in his heart._

"_I'm for forever will be your personal mascot." _

_I really love her, so much that I'm afraid to admit it._

With that though in mind, he quickly stretch his hands out towards her. "Grab it!"

Elena tries raising her bruised hand towards him, and finally she got hold of it.

He pulled with all his might and managed to pulled her back to safety

"Don't cry. I've got you now. You are safe." Zick reassures her while wiping away her tears.

_I will never leave you ever again. I promise you. _

"Kling, Kling, Kling"

Elena is sitting on the doorsteps of the Barrymore's house, while flipping a coin.

Zick slows down his pace. "Hey, Elena!"

"Zick"

He stops and sits down next to his best friend. But does he really just want her to be his best friend? Or something more?

"I've got something to tell you Zick, I've been worrying the whole day whether to tell or not. But this little coin here just helps me made my choice." She shows him the penny on her palm and smile. It was Heads.

"I've got something to tell you too."

"Mine is more important."

"No, let me go first."

"Why do you always go first?"

Just when you think they were going to start fighting. They stopped talking and look at each other and laugh.

"Ha-ha! Alright let's both say it at the same time. "

"Ok. 1…2…3…"

"I love you" Elena blushed and looked the other side.

"I think I love you." Zick put his head down.

….. (Awkward silence)

"What do you mean you 'think' you like me? Elena asked, or rather shouted.

"Shush, don't talk so loud, do you want to let the whole neighborhood to hear."

"Well, I don't care. I will take what you just said as a love confession."

Zick blushed. "W-well we are still friends right?"

"Ezekiel Zick, we are more than friends now!"

"Than…., what are we?"

"I think we are something like your mom and dad. I'm a Keeper and you are a Tamer, just like them. "

"Ya, I guess so. But… Wait, they are married."

"I guess that is in our future. Now that you have confessed I guess we are a couple, sorta, in a way. But when we have a baby I'm going to name it something cool like Blade, or something cute for a girl….blah, blah, blah."

Zick stared at her with a warm smile.

_My best friend is my girlfriend now._

"What are you staring at?" Elena asked while blushing.

He blushed too. "Nothing much." He answered while scratching his head.

_Elena Zick. That's a nice name._

But…Wait! "Who says I'm going to take you as my wife?" He teased.

"What? What did you say? I practically live in your house now and don't forget I'm also a Keeper and the manual says that a Keeper will need an oasis. And what better than the one next door."

"There's no rule saying so."

"What do you mean? Come back here! Zick! Zick!"

"Catch me if you can! Ha-ha!"

Little do they know that there are some monsters that are enjoying the whole scene.

"Bombo wanna play too!"

"Ha-ha! You can't catch me!"

"Wanna bet. Ha-ha!"

END


End file.
